User talk:TheBricker
The Ranks Rank 3 So you want me to keep setting up my modules? I'll keep setting it up every day I'm online. How many more ribbons do you need. :P Hugh-Z (talk) 08:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) exatcly 49 of them :( thats lot of clicks. It's not that much, just ask some people to help you out. Hugh-Z (talk) 06:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Also when ever I go to click on your race track module I click on your other modules, using atleast ten clicks on your modules TheBricker (talk) 02:07, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, do you want me to put a few clicks on your page each day? Are you still online? If you want we can talk here and I can keep setting up my track module. Hugh-Z (talk) 02:40, January 10, 2013 (UTC) No you dont have to click my module, I am just happy clicking yours! and I am still online, and where else would we chat? Well, you could click some times on my space fuel cell module, but thats all! thanks!! oth on the LEGO Creator Wiki and they have a chat there. I was thinking we were in similiar time zones, I could keep setting up my track for you. I'll give you a few clicks. Hugh-Z (talk) 05:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Do you have any spare tyres/tires I could have? 00:26, January 15, 2013 (UTC) How many? Quite alot. I was thinking of setting up loads of stunt tracks on my page. 00:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok, if you want tires like round rubber tire then ive got 87 of them, and I can get more if you need, thanks, P:S Why didnt you set up your first module? Sorry, I haven't been online for the past while. Thanks to those tires, the round rubber ones you gave me I have now set up 11 stunt track rank 3 modules. Now you have a slight chance of earning 33 ribbons per day if you win on every fourth click. I'm back online so you should be finished rank 3 in no time now. 00:31, January 25, 2013 (UTC) THANKS MAN!! I just ranked up!!!!! so you can take down the modules now, :) and thanks again!!!! never could of done it with out you!! Your welcome, hopefully those rubies I sent you will give you a bit of a headstart for rank 4. Good luck 00:56, January 26, 2013 (UTC) its funny that I don tneed any of the purple or green bricks, I had been clicking on your modules and getting them :) That's good, because you need heaps of green bricks for the next 3 ranks, and pet panthers are said to be the best way to get them. Anyway if you need any help with rank 4, I'll help you out. 05:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) The only thing I need now is clicks to my Dinosaur Excavation Module, and thanks for all the help! Your welcome. If you have any spare diamonds, I'll buy them off of you. 04:12, February 3, 2013 (UTC) how much ayou willing to pay and how many you whant? Maybe 10 clicks per diamond, If you have ten I'll give you 100 clicks. 03:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ok, I sent you 15 but I only need 57 clicks on my dine module, but I will be getting another module for saphires and ill need clicks on that, so you can use the other 90 clicks on that, thanks! If you like I could click 57 times on your DEM and do a trade for the rest, e.g. I give you 9 sapphires for the rest. Does that sound fair? If you have another diamond I'll send you 10 sapphires and 57 clicks for 16 diamonds. 04:44, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I need 6 saphires, that is all I need, And I like sent you about 20 diomands, so safe the clicks tell im rank 5, danka! I sent the six 6 sapphires, how many more clicks do you want? 03:28, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Dont need any more! ranked up! thanks! Cool, you might like to ask TennerHead21 if he want's to do a rank 5 deal, for he is also rank 5. If you want to find him check my profile page, he has signed it. Good luck :) 00:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I've been away for some time now, are you still on mln? I wish to help you with rank 5. It seems you don't have any rank 5 moodules up, are you a little lost? 03:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Im thinking of giving you my login and pass, ( Its has nooo info at all, the email is fake just to make shure ) so you can rank me up some, gifting you\me stuff from your account, if you dont whant to tell me, but I will have to catch you at a time so I can post the pass and login then take it down real fast, thank you if you can, and thank you if you cant, you have been a huge help TheBricker (talk) 02:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat 02:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Or go Here and look for my email on that page. Try this link, it should take you right to my email. Just send me it, you don't need an email to do this it just sends through the wiki. I think you may need to have an account to do this though 02:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, mailed it to you, thanks again. TheBricker (talk) 16:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) So what did you want done exactly? I can get you a few pipes and gypsums. Is there anything you wanted done? 23:47, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Rank me up till im like rank 5-6 thanks! TheBricker (talk) 22:27, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Very soon you are going to need around 300 clicks on three modules, I can't give all these clicks as I am earing pipes and gypsums for two people now. So pretty much you have just started rank 5, you are now earning orange, green and purple bricks. You have 11 grpsums from 50, 0 from 50 pipes and 0 from 50 loose sparks. The sparks you may like to look for, I can't really get them, but later on (after we get everything else) I'll put up my destructoid module and will play each others game one day at a time. That way we can earn sparks and we don't use up game tokens, we'll be pretty much using them in a loop. This is one of the hardest ranks, but I think we shouodl do okay :D 02:29, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ok, as you can see I have around 9000 red bricks, so tokens are nooo problem, and a ton of other bricks, so good on blue, red, and yellow, thanks again for doing this, it would be really hard seeing as im starting a buisness thanks! TheBricker (talk) 12:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome, what kinda buisness are you starting? 12:53, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Well its a familiy buisness called SturdiGuns, we make wooden toy guns. sorry, changed the pass on the account for now, like 3-4 days, if you put and thing on there tell me, thanks! TheBricker (talk) 03:56, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I can maybe help you over my holidays in a few weeks time if you like. 11:35, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Are you still around mate? 03:40, February 5, 2014 (UTC)